Christmas Nativity
by CrimsonBeads
Summary: In Leadworth Primary School. A 7 year old Amy and a nervous 8 year old Rory are in the Christmas Nativity play. With evil Veronica standing between them, will Amy and Rory be able to perform as the theatre couple (Mary and Joseph) like they wanted? Summary is rubbish, better story. Inspired by the comic strip of issue 445 of DWM. One shot. Sweet story. Merry Christmas! Please R&R x


**Inspiration for this story came from the comic strip from Issue 455 of Doctor Who Magazine. If you haven't got it and you can buy it then….GET IT! It's so sweet. It's about Amy and Rory as kids in Leadworth then leads up to Amy and Rory growing up in their older years. Anyways….**

* * *

17th December 1996

It is a cold winter's morning in the small village known as Leadworth. Snow gracefully falls to the floor to create a layer of frosting about a centimetre thick. An 7 year old ginger haired girl treads her way through the soft snow to lead up to Leadworth Primary School. Her black boots trailing through the snow and leaving footsteps behind. Her furry coat, gloves, hat and scarf kept her snug even in her itchy school uniform. Beside her was her Aunt Sharon huffing about the cold and tightly grabbing her hand- which Amy hated. They both reached the school gates.

"Bye then Amelia!" Aunt Sharon called as Amy went to run into school. Amy stopped and turned back, giving a confused look.

"Aren't you coming to watch?" she asked.

"I have already told you, Amelia, your parents are coming to watch later. Now you better get going otherwise you'll be later than you already are." Sharon replied.

Amy sighed then rushed inside.

Taking off her coat she put her gloved hands to cover her cheeks, warming them.

"Amelia! There you are! Quick, get into your costume and start practising. The show is in an hour." Miss Meadow called, rushing towards her and throwing her costume into her arms. Amy quickly dropped her bags in the cloak room and went to get changed.

* * *

An 8 year old Rory sat in the Library hiding and trying to summon his courage. His script rustling loud as his hands trembled at the thought of performing in front of all the parents and teachers. He had the biggest role. Now he wishes he just settled for one of the innkeepers or a smaller role but at the time all he wanted to do is work with Amy.

Amy ran into the school Library, a huge smile on her face.

"Rory! Where's Mels?" Amy asked.

" I..urm..don't know." Rory nervously replied.

"I need her to practice lines with." Amy said.

"I can do it with you, if you help me with mine." Rory suggested.

Amy gave a long sigh, "Okay. Let's do yours."

Amy grabbed Rory's script and started to read Mary's character. While Rory attempted to say Josephs lines.

"Where is Veronica anyway?" Amy asked, interrupting rehearsal, "She is Mary, so you should practice with her."

Rory didn't reply, he stared and subtlety pointed behind her. Amy turned to face Veronica, holding a familiar doll and surrounded by two laughing friends.

"Hey that's mine give it back!" Amy yelled, trying to grab the doll out of her hands. Rory kept quiet and edged away like he always did with trouble.

"What do you call this doll Amelia? Raggedy what?" Veronica asked teasing Amy of her childhood 'stories'.

"That's my raggedy man, give it back!" screamed Amy.

Veronica laughed evilly, "No one believes your stupid stories. You are crazy!"

"I'm not!" Amy said crossing her arms at the remark.

Veronica held out the doll high and crushed it tightly with both hands, tearing the head off. "No!"

The doll fell to the floor and the head rolled a few feet. Veronica laughed along with her friends and stormed off.

* * *

"Miss, miss! Veronica broke The Doctor!" Amy yelled, upset. She ran up to Miss Meadow and held out the decapitated doll, only to find a screaming Veronica and her mother arguing with the teacher.

"Mommy, I can't miss the show I am Mary!" she screamed, angrily pushing away her mother's apologising hugs.

"I'm sorry honey but your father has had a call and you have to have today off school." Her mother peacefully said to her before quickly apologising to the teacher and heading to reception.

"S-sorry Amelia, what did you say?" Miss Meadows turned her attention back to her.

"Veronica broke The Doctor." She held out the doll, sniffling.

"Oh Amelia, you should stop blaming her, she hasn't done anything to you." She replied, shaking her head. Amy gave her an angry look.

Veronica is the mayors' daughter. The girl who expects anything and to be honest, it falls right into her palms. She rules Class 3 of Leadworth Primary school with an iron fist and is scared of nothing and nobody. Originally Amy was playing the part of Mary with Rory, and she was the innkeeper, but Veronica wouldn't settle for it. Like she had done many times before she made up a story and the teacher as always believed her and their roles were switched. Amy hates her, she always makes fun of her stories about The Doctor but Mels absolutely despises her. Speaking of Mels…where is she?

"Amy! Hello, all ready for the play?" Mels popped up from behind her and jumping bubbly before noticing a headless doll. "Oh, what happened to The Doctor?"

"Veronica broke him." Amy sighed.

"You'll just have to tape him up. He'll be okay." Mels said, snatching the doll and the head.

"Yeah, thanks...why don't grown-ups believe I met The Doctor, Mels?" Amy asked.

"Because grown-ups are Dumb, Amelia, their brains are old and wrinkly. Anyway, who cares what they think?" replied a feisty Mels.

"So we're going to get dumber as we get older?"

"Maybe _you_ will. I think I might stay a child forever!" Mels said happily. "Amy, guess what? We need a new Mary." Mels winked, nudging Amy on the shoulder. Just then, a huge smile returned on Amy's face.

* * *

And so, Rory Williams and Amelia Pond became husband and wife for the first time, performing for the wrinkly-brained grown-ups of Leadworth. Rory was word-perfect, Amelia did okay.

Of course, Mels provided the conclusion, holding out a taped doll.

_"…So the baby Doctor was born and the three wise robots were pleased. The star of __Bethlehem__, which was really an alien spaceship, then returned to the galaxy…The End!"_

* * *

After the show there are smiles all around, with a few occasional sighs from Amy's parents about the raggedy man making an appearance.

"Oh, look at your pair! You make such a lovely couple!" said an excited Mr Williams, who was keen to get a picture of the theatre couple.

"You are so right Brian Williams." whispered Mels.

* * *

_SNAP!_

_Memories are funny things. One image can bring such happiness later in life. The most precious ones slip away unnoticed into the whirlwind of your earliest days. But anything lost can be found again._

_Merry Christmas from Amy & Rory xxx_


End file.
